


The Invasion of the Netherlands

by Starflight_Writes



Series: Historical Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Historical Hetalia, Mentions of Death, Prussia is a massive dick, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes
Summary: The invasion of the Netherlands in WW2 told by Hetalia characters. A historical Hetalia fanfic
Series: Historical Hetalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221815





	1. Day 1 - Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be bothered to translate so italics means it's being said in Dutch, bold means it's being said in German. Swear words will be said in their native languages.  
> Basic German and Dutch I can be bothered to translate:  
> William the Rider=Literal translation for Willem de Ruyter, my human name for the Netherlands  
> Und=And  
> En=And  
> Schijt=shit  
> Kleiner Bruder=Little brother  
> Broertje=Little brother  
> Vuur=Fire  
> 

" _Commander the Rider!_ " The personification of the Netherlands looked up from his paperwork to see a young soldier burst into his office. " _There are German troops on our Eastern and Southern borders! It looks like they're about to invade!_ "

" _Why would they invade us?_ " The country asked worriedly. " _We declared neutrality!_ "

" _Commander the Rider!_ " another soldier burst through his front door. _"The personification of Germany is on our Eastern borders. You are needed immediately!_ "

" _How are my siblings doing?"_

_"Bad, sir."_

_"Take me to Germany, perhaps I can negotiate with him."_

_"Yes, sir!"_ the country and soldiers rushed to the nearest car to take them to the border, however they were met by another soldier with more news.

" _Commander the Rider_ _!"_

_"Make it quick, I'm in a hurry!"_

_"The opposing troops have broken through our borders!"_

_"This is bad,"_ the Netherlands rubbed his temples. " _This is really really bad."_ He pointed to the first soldier who has arrived. " _You, send a message to the guys in The Hague asking for their status._ " He pointed to the second one. " _You, go with him."_ He pointed to the last soldier. " _Come with me to the Grebbe Line."_ The Netherlands saluted to the soldiers and they saluted back. The country and his companion travelled as quickly as possible to the fight. 

* * *

However, when Netherlands and the soldier, Jan Barentsz, arrived at the battlefield, it was not Germany who was leading the German army, but Prussia.

" _We are in deep deep deep_ schijt." Netherlands cursed.

" _How_ come?" Jan asked. _"That's your friend Germany, is he_ not?"

 _"That is his brother,_ _Prussia_ ," the country explained. _"Prussia is known for his ruthless generals throughout history, including the last Great_ War." Netherlands ran as fast as he could to the ancient trench, however, the albino saw the tall blond run towards his men.

" **Cease fire!** " Prussia yelled to his troops. Netherlands gave the signal to General Jacob Harberts, who was leading the the Dutch army, to do the same on his end of the fight. The Dutchman walked in front of the trench. Two countries stood in front of their men with a small river separating them. There were whispers from both sides as to who the two men facing each other were.

"Well, if it isn't the unawesome Willem de Ruyter." Prussia sneered. "Still as stingy as ever I see."

"En you're still an arrogant bastard who needs to decide whether his dick or his ego is bigger," Netherlands fired back. There were a couple of 'oooh's coming from the Dutch side. "En what do you mean by stingy?"

"Your weapons und uniform are outdated und your tactics old fashioned. Both of which are not awesome at all. Only 4% of your national spending was on you army. Kind of stupid in war times."

"Get out of my country!"

"Too late for that, kleiner Bruder."

"I'm not your broertje."

"You are Germanic und therefore you are my brother."

"Get out."

"As I was saying before-"

"Get out of my land, Gilbert."

"Gott in Himmel! You are being very rude right now!"

"I'm not the one who ignored multiple declarations of neutrality."

"As I was saying- no, don't interrupt with another sassy comment, I don't like it- right now, your capital city is being invaded by West and you need to make a choice."

"Which city I defend?" Netherlands interrupted. "I have three capitals, which one?"

"The one with a seat of government in it."

"..."

"The one with the harbour."

"..."

"Oh, for the love of- Rotterdam is being invaded. Are you going to stay here und fight me or are you going to help out Kirkland in defending your city." The Netherlands stared at his enemy for a second that felt like an eternity. There was no formal declaration of war. His country was supposed to be neutral during this war! He felt betrayed and angry.

"Why are you doing this, Beilschmidt?" he eventually asked. "I sold you weapons during the last war and declared neutrality for this one."

"Well, you were lucky last time," Prussia cocked his gun and aimed it at the tall country. "Please make this battle quick und easy."

With a look of rage on his face, Netherlands yelled " _VUUR!_ " at the top of his lungs before jumping back into the old trench and grabbing his own gun. The was a lot of shooting and if he wasn't a country, Netherlands would have probably died.

* * *

Firing had ceased by nightfall and the wounded were being tended to. Netherlands himself had been shot in his arm and was tending to his wounds. The blonde looked up as General Harberts and his chief medic, Lars de Vries walked towards him.

" _Sir,_ " Lars said. " _I need to check on your wounds. It's a miracle you're even alive right now. I saw you get hit quite a bit._ "

" _I'm fine, doctor,_ " the country stated. " _You need to attend the rest of your men. I heal fast._ "

" _Sir,_ " the general addressed the nation. " _This is my chief medic. I know of your rank and your status, but please let him check on you._ "

" _Fine._ " Lars examined him and to his surprise, there were no major wounds and where the country had been shot, the skin had almost completely healed. 

" _See?_ " Netherlands said. " _I am fine!_ "

" _But, how? You should be dead!_ " the doctor was left baffled. " _Who even are you? I vaguely recognise you but I don't know your name._ "

" _My name is William the Rider, also known as the personification of the Netherlands. Because I am immortal as long as my country exists, I cannot die."_

" _Then how did your scar?_ " 

_"80 Years War,_ " the General answered. " _How do you actually know the albino from the enemy's army? And why did he call you his little brother?_ "

" _T_ _hat's the personification of Prussia, the oldest of Germany's states. Prussia is a_ klootzak _and an idiot but he is terrifying in battle. Both of us are Germanic and therefore related._ "

" _That's rough, buddy._ "

" _I know,_ " the nation sighed. _"Please now get back to the rest of the men. They need more medical attention than I do._ "

With a salut, General Harberts and Dr de Vries left to check up on the rest of the soldiers.


	2. Day 1 - Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT 100% historically accurate! Do not use this info for history lessons. I used Wikipedia and tried to make as much sense of it as possible

Netherlands POV

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock when the soldiers went to bed. I hoped that most of them were sleeping but I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't. I myself couldn't sleep as I had too much to think about. _Why did the German brothers invade me? They know I'm neutral. Are Belgium and Luxembourg ok? They're such small countries. Why am I even thinking in English? Oh, right. For the sake of the plot and the readers' brain and the authors laziness. But why was I invaded? Yes, I have a large Jewish population but they're mostly in Amsterdam, not Rotterdam. Oh my God, Rotterdam! I needed to strike an attack back, but how. Maybe I should just go to bed now._ I took off my long scarf and turned it into a pillow. It wasn't as comfortable as my bed back in the capital but it was better than sleeping with wood for a cushion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want to be a co-author

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is not 100% historically accurate. It was 1:30 am when I wrote this and I had to use Wikipedia.


End file.
